xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Zecro Infinitum
"I don't think we even know each other that much. You haven't fought me in years not to brag but I am the protector of all four universes. No matter how many times you throw me around I will keep getting up. There is no way in the universe you can tell me I can't beat you because I will get the upper-hand even if it takes me eternity I will do it!" —Tori Tori is the protagonist of the series being the son of Maximus, The Creator and Amaraitoka, the Goddess of the Four Universes and the Goddess of the Sun, and the older brother of Yaksha. Tori is one of the Avatars in the series and he is also a God. He is named after Juubei's deceased cousin. Like his father, Tori has a passion for fighting and prefers to do so only when the need to defend his loved ones arises. Nevertheless, Tori fights alongside the Shinjin and Delta Dynamos in the defense of Universe for much of his life. }}| }}} }| }}} - } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Guardian Necromancer Cleric Avatar Tori Author Authority Jr Niwatori - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin Rank style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Leader - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Chapter 1 Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Appears in style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episode 1 and Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Astrology style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Aquarius, Born February 17th - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Male - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 6 ft, 1in - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 150lbs - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Occupation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Freelancer - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Affiliation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin Divine Academy Divine Pirates - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Student Type style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Forbidden - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Likes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Justice, Food and Fighting - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Dislikes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Evil - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Yaksha (Younger Brother) - }} |} History Tori was one of the protectors who was chosen by his father to protect the universe. His mother a supreme goddess of the universe, deciding she wanted two children she was blessed with two baby boys by God. Tori was the first child to be born out of the two. After wandering around for a while he was abducted by Akitatsu, They woke up in a clinic with many other children during a war but were saved by a swordsman who was called Juubei. He taught kids at the Divine Academy how to sword fight and use enhanced mystical martial arts when Tori was more into the Academy he took more courses at the Divine Academy. Tori learned more about his field of being a sacrifice class. He is a mixture of a Cleric and Necromancer. He learned about utilizing magic involving the dead, life-force and souls. He was able to communicate with deceased learning more about his descendants and ancestry passing on the information to his brother Yaksha. He could do it either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. He found out find a way to cheat death one way or another, whether by becoming some form of undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die. As more training went down he was capable of using divine magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by a transcendent being or those related to them. Some users might use it for evil purposes. Tori could cast spells which can grant protection of various kinds, prevent other beings from entering an area, force armor, purification and force fields. He was mastering the skill so much he could project an aura of healing and mending energies, focusing the energies they emit from themselves and those effected have their physical wounds healed. They can even cause at a greater extent can cure infectious diseases and poisons, can heal one's mental state and/or even heal one's soul. Tori was able to use any source of magic going from a pure form of magic called mysticism, then dark arts and white arts. Then using the superior Omni-Magic. As years passed on he a proficient user of his class able to do all of what was capable in its form. As years went on he studied the source of all life within its atoms deriving more balanced forms of energy. About 8 years later, Tori were given a trial by his father Maximus himself for him to prepare for training the secret tool Pandora that was passed down many generations the "all giving or all gifted" it contained all the evils of the universe meaning there was one in each universe. Akitasu was the one who opened it and all evil contained therein escaped and spread over the earth. By this time the gates of revolution was open releasing every evil from every underworld and hell that existed spreading its disease everywhere and anywhere infecting and creating more lifeforms. Many incarnations and extinct species were all brought back more powerful possessing the essence. Tori had faced all of the Olympian Deity training with them one by one. He was told by his father that there where 50 deity in total that he had to depart with and also find any other training useful at the same time. He faced many trials getting stronger every comeback. After that he trained with Deity all around the universes putting there protection to the test coming back strong each time. In the process he was taught elemental manipulations. Tori has absolute condition by graduating to different universes taking part in all the deity he could find. During these many years Tori pushed himself further than anyone else to be perfect in anything and everything. He didn't slack off not one bit everything he did was almighty. If he was defeated he would train excessively to surpass his opponent, he never thinks he is defeated. He thinks that everyone wins because they tried and has pure heart along with bravery when it comes to things. Tori was power hunger but he used his power for the fate of the multiverse. He shared it with his family and closest friends as well. He is one with the multiverse and amends its essence for his safety. Tori moved to the World Tree living in the roots of the Tree of life were Yggdrasil was. The tree was connected from all forms of creation heaven and the underworld. There he trained with Deity and Demon to become stronger, he never failed an exam and passed each course successfully. He took a more advanced job that was requested to him. The God of war, death, poetry and wisdom of the nothern region was willing to train Tori but before he could he had to travel through Vahalla to get to him. Where the slain warriors are taken. It is a enormous hall half of those who die in combat travel to Valhalla upon death, led by valkyries, while the other half go to the goddess's field Fólkvangr. In Valhalla, the dead join the masses of those who have died in combat known as Einherjar, as well as various legendary Germanic heroes and kings, as they prepare to aid Odin during the events of Ragnarök. Before the hall stands the golden tree Glasir, and the hall's ceiling is thatched with golden shields. Various creatures live around Valhalla, such as the stag Eikþyrnir and the goat Heiðrún, both described as standing atop Valhalla and consuming the foliage of the tree Læraðr. Tori was able to survive the trial and become stronger than ever possessing new enhancements. Months after he complete his training and continued following the events of Ragnarök aiding The God and many other ones. It was a series of future events, including a great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures. It was the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world resurfaced anew and fertile, the surviving and returning gods met up, and the world was repopulated by two human survivors. The next task was to travel to Heorot the mead-hall, the foremost of halls under heaven. Tori and his brother defended the royal hall from the demonic Grendel. He was one of the three antagonist along with Grendel's mother and the dragon in the halls. After a long battle, Tori and Yaksha mortally wounds Grendel by ripping his arm off. He later dies in his cave under a swamp Later they engage in a fierece battle with Grendel's mother, over whom they triumphs. Following her death, Tori finds Grendel's corpse and removes his head which Tori and his brother keeps as a trophy. Once he returns to the tower the people where grateful showering Tori and his brother Yaksha in gifts. They moved onto the Hel realm where they met a female figure associated with and the gurdian of the location formally known as Helheim. They traveled here to challenge Death and retrieve their mother's spirit. In hel figures are buried with items that will facilitate the journey to hel after their death. On this "holy mountain" they found him and stopped him. He told him that if he wins that it would be their life's under his wing. After a long great battle the two had the upper-hand of him and took him down with all their might. After they got their mother back with them she told them about there lost family that she could bring back herself and she gave them an affinity of balance. Tori traveled to Folkvangr the people-field ruled over by a Goddess where half of those die in combat upon death, while the other half go back to the Goddess. Tori survived the hall with his brother fighting the corpses of the dead and got training with the Goddess herself. She was the Goddess of love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, gold, seior, war and death she gave them training for a short period of time giving them harnessed enhanced abilities. There next mission was to enter Earth's inner core in a legendary city named Agartha. It was a secret world and all of its wisdom and wealth "will be accessible for all mankind, when Shinjin lives up to the commandments which were once drafted by Maximus and Brother" meaning "When the Anarchy which exists in their world is replaced by the Synarchy." The temperature there was approximately the same temperature as the surface of the Sun heating up Tori's blood pressure. When they arrived they were told that this was the void of earth itself, it was harder breathing in Agartha then it was on earth making Tori and his brother Yaksha have better breathing results on there trip back. They were told they had to drink holy water to purify the evil spirits that were once within them and to harness a new energy level. It took them a few weeks to get use to drinking the supplment but in no time they got used to it making them stronger than they were before. Tori used his ship to bring everyone back to earth to depart into the next mission which was to travel to Annwn "the other world". It was essentially a world of delights and eternal youth where disease was absent and food was ever-abundant, a afterlife which Deity lived among. In this period Hafgan a king in the other world who was ibe if Arawn's arch rivals who was brought back. Tori and his team trained before going against a high class spirit. They were able to defeat him taking him down to nearly death. The Otherworld, was leading to a war between the two peoples. The denizens of Annwn are depicted as bizarre and hellish creatures possessed by Akitasu's attire; these include a "wide-mawed" beast with a hundred heads and bearing a host beneath the root of its tongue and another under its neck, a hundred-clawed black-groined toad, and a "mottled ridged serpent, with a thousand souls, by their sins, tortured in the holds of its flesh". Tori, the next generation hero and magician successfully defeats Arawn's army, first by enchanting the trees to rise up and fight, thus winning the battle. Later they were sent to the Asphodel Meadows to bring there ancestors spirits from that underworld where ordinary souls were sent to live after death. The mission was named after the hero "Odyssey". This place was at the very edge of earth, beyond the place where the dawn rises. in that foggy place the sun never shines. There he sees a grove of trees, the junction of two rivers and a meadow of Asphodel. This landscape perhaps predates Odyssey and identified that is was gateway to a another underworld. The dead approach the Shinjin in swarms, unable to speak unless animated by the blood of the animals they would slay day by day. Without blood they are witless, without activity, without pleasure and without future. Only the ghost of the semi divine Teiresias is permitted by Persephone to retain the power to think independently, the rest "flit like shadows gaining an affinity off of their ancestors. A another mission of Odyssey was departed to the meadows include the passage the spirit of the hunter Orion and the team herds together the spirits of his prey “through the Asphodel meadow”, and the spirits of the slaughtered suitors arrive, squeaking like bats in a cave, "at the Asphodel meadow" in the progress Appearance Tori will be having medium-ranged hair like the child Itama Senju. He will also have a jacket like the child Itama Senju but it will be buttoned like Luke Fon Fabre's waistcoat and having some of the style like his jacket showing a noticeable four-pack like Goku's. My belt will resemble Super Gogeta's. He would be wearing weighted wristbands on his arms sort of, as Broly had when he was kid. He is in knee-length trousers like Natsu Dragneel's. He will be bare footed as well. He wears thin ankle and wrist weights. Personality Tori is cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition; specifically sport fighting and eating. He will eat anything. At times, he is a shy and studious intellectual child. He emotionally reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great warrior. On the other hand, Tori obsess over fighting and seek out powerful opponents to state his blood lust. He is confident enough in his own power to challenge even the legendary deities and deliberately holds back in battle to make his "fun" last longer. His lust for battle is so great, that he will resort to any means necessary in order to force an opponent to fight at their full strength. Tori' can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion. Despite his kind-hear-ted nature, Tori can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil. Tori are pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He was born with black hair and weighs' 150 Lbs. 6 ft. 1in. Tori is a quite durable reader he enjoys reading manga, comic books, and fan-fiction and books he is also a big fan of video games as well. He is a troll at times and will completely mimic an ability from an original character.'' Equipment 'Indefinite '- Is an extremely heavy and absolute spirit weapon using the power of all fifty deity. It always comes in handy, your energy must be twice as stronger than the weapon, or it will possess who ever touches it. The blade was able to cut through barriers, cut opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of energy, decompose any organic material its power cuts. Once cut, the target becomes "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullifies any regenerative properties the target may have. In addition, the remaining destruction will continue to spread to any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the original target, similar to a virus. It can freely change its size when Tori will it. It can go from a pitchfork, to a spear, mace, lance, hammer, axe, sword. gauntlets, armor, shield, scythe, box, rod, thunderbolt or anything he wishes it to be. 'Astra '- a supernatural '''weapon, presided over by a specific deity. To summon or use an astra required knowledge of a specific incantation/invocation, when armed. The deity invoked would then endow the weapon, making it impossible to counter through regular means. Varunastra '''- is the water '''weapon (a storm) according to the Indian scriptures, intercepted by Varuna. In stories it is said to assume any weapon's shape, just like water. Narayanastra '''- The '''Narayanastra was the personal weapon of lord Vishnu in his Narayana(or Naraina) form. This astra ("weapon" in Sanskrit) in turn fires a powerful tirade of millions of deadly missiles simultaneously. Sudarshana Chakra - is a spinning, disk-like weapon with 108 serrated edges used by the Hindu god Vishnu. The Sudarshana Chakra is generally portrayed on the right rear hand of the four hands of Vishnu, who also holds a shankha (conch shell), a Gada (mace) and a padma (lotus). Brahmastra '''- it was considered the destructive weapon. It was said that when the Brahmastra was discharged, there was neither a counterattack nor a defense that could stop it. The weapon was also believed to cause severe environmental damage. The land where the weapon was used became barren and all life in and around that area ceased to exist, as both men and women became infertile. There was also a severe decrease in rainfall with the land developing cracks, like in a drought. The Brahmastra is mentioned in the epics and vedas as a weapon of last resort and was never to be used in combat. '''The Cintamani Stone -Traditionally, the Cintamani Stone features in Buddhist and Hindu society. In both societies, the stone is said to be a wish-fulfilling jewel. According to the Buddhist religion, the stone fell from the sky inside a chest that was filled with several other relics. The king of Tibet at the time would go on to claim these relics, and they would later be explained to him by two travelling strangers. The two travelers explained to the king that the stone manifests itself into whatever one desires Megingjörð '- was a magical belt used by the Norse god Thor. It was one of the three essential items used by Thor, the others been the Mjolnir and the Járngreipr. It increased Thor's already godly physical strength. '''Ring of Dispel - '''a ring given to Sir Lancelot by the Lady of the Lake which could dispel any enchantment. In Le Chevalier de la Charrette it is given to him by a fairy instead. He used the ring to cross the Sword Bridge. '''Ring of Mudarra - '''the ring that Gonzalo Bustos breaks in two pieces to later on recognize his future son. When Mudarra joins the two halves, it becomes again a complete ring and Gonzalo Bustos heals his blindness '''Seal of Solomon - ' a magical brass or steel ring that could imprison demons. 'Yasakani no Magatama - '''Swords, mirrors, and jewels were common objects of status. The Yasakani no Magatama is stored at the Kashiko-dokoro, the central shrine at the Tokyo Imperial Palace, and is used in the enthronement ceremony of the Emperor of Japan '''Adder stone - '''have magical powers such as protection against eye diseases or evil charms, preventing nightmares, curing whooping cough, the ability to see through fairy or witch disguises and traps if looked at through the middle of the stone, and of course recovery from snakebite. According to popular conception, a true adder stone will float in water. '''Raskovnik '- could unlock any gate or padlock, regardless of its size, material or key. It could also uncover treasures buried in the ground: in Bulgarian beliefs, it could split the ground at the place where a treasure lay so that people could locate it. 'Peaches of Immortality - ' are consumed by the immortals due to their mystic virtue of conferring longevity on all who eat them. Peaches symbolizing immortality (or the wish for a long and healthy life) are a common symbol in Chinese art, appearing in depictions or descriptions in a number of fables, paintings, and other forms of art, often in association with thematically similar iconography, such as certain deities or immortals or other symbols of longevity, such as deer or cranes. 'Mead of poetry - '''is a mythical beverage that whoever "drinks becomes a skald or scholar" to recite any information and solve any question. '''Alkahest - ' '''universal solvent, having the power to dissolve every other substance, including gold. It was much sought after by alchemists for what they thought would be its invaluable medicinal qualities. Elixir of life - '''The '''elixir of life, also known as elixir of immortality and sometimes equated with the philosopher's stone, is a mythical-potion that, when drunk from a certain cup at a certain time, supposedly grants the drinker eternal life and/or eternal youth. Ichor - '''is the ethereal golden fluid that is the blood of the gods and/or immortals '''Panacea - '''a solution or remedy for all difficulties or diseases. '''Amenonuhoko - Shinto's genesis gods Izanagi and Izanami were responsible for creating the first land. To help them do this, they were given a spear decorated with jewels, (heavenly) nu-hoko (jeweled spear), by older heavenly gods. The two deities then went to the bridge between heaven and earth, Ame-no-ukihashi ("floating bridge of heaven"), and churned the sea below with the naginata. When drops of salty water fell from the tip, they formed into the first island, Onogoro-shima. Izanagi and Izanami then descended from the bridge of heaven and made their home on the island. Relationships Yaksha Yaksha is one of Tori's closest relatives. The two live, eat and train together and have been inseparable since the two where born, Yaksha usually goes along with all of Tori's ideas sometimes overly doing it just to irritate him for the fun of it. They care deeply for each other and will often risk their own safety to help each other. In addition, Yaksha is extremely loyal to Tori, even if it compromises his safety yet at the same time the two share a competitive relationship. The two share a strong bond and have always been there for each other. The two truly care for each other, and would do anything in order to protect each other. Skills * Tori Shrine The identity of The God of the Tori Shrine is obscure; While no longer strong enough to keep Youkai away from the shrine, it can still express its blessing of Youkai extermination through its go-shintai, the Yin-Yang Orbs. * Samsara Unlock When Tori unleashes his Samsara abilities, he releases a different type of energy that no one can read or tell what is. He has access to a multitude of abilities, such as the potential to master all zodiac transformations and the capacity to use any technique. The Samsara Unlock allows the user to see in a different wheel of life knowing anyone’s abilities right off the bat, including the pressure points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. The Samsara Unlock grants the ability to summon and control the Demonic Powers. It allows him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself, he can teleport himself and others to a series of alternate dimensions. In this current state, Tori uses the power of the cycle birth, life, and death. He achieved a state hearing there is no beginning to this cycle but that it ended through perceiving reality and realize the truth. The Samara can exceed through light itself making it hard to touch. Onto of that he can clad the user in mechanized armor and grant them various weapons. He is able to absorb any energy source. He also has the ability to which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind, and summon a wide variety of creatures at full power. * Mirror Wheel His powers are being able to see energy flow. The Mirror Wheel itself gives color to aura, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. He can use an incredible clarity of perception, allowing him easily recognize technique and different forms of energy. This also allows the user to notice subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil. Movements He is able to see everything and when the Mirror Wheel evolves. This ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user. Allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. Tori has the ability to copy almost any technique that he witnesses. Allowing him to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques or even fuse them together or equal to opponents level of power even if it means damaging ones body, In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them hey put a much more significant strain on him since he had not trained nearly as much the other opponent did. The final commonly used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through exclusionary techniques cast by simple eye contact between both parties. He can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where he can spawn a powerful summon. * Elemental Arts Tori has learned how to use every element and classic element ever made. As he mastered the main four he was able to use various sub elemental arts as well giving him from a variety to choose from. * Reverse Blaster He can absorb any type of ranged energy attack that is sent from an object and a person. Once he swallows the energy attack or blast he can fire it back with double the power of the original attack. * Flare Step He can move at high speed to the point where it looks like he is only teleporting, by the moment an opponent almost lands a hit on him he can make a light speed jump or dash out of the way to avoid being greatly damaged. This skill can even be used in mid air to move repeatedly while staying from the ground. Affinity * Balance His affinity is Balance. This signifies that Tori's strength is proportionate to his level of happiness and depression. This plays a major role in the anime series as it allows Tori to constantly build up and increase his power output to what could be infinite levels the more rage he builds up. Even after accumulating over seven trillion souls worth of power to enhance his powers. Even the Strength and Power God Kratos appalled by the full ferocity Tori’s power. Using his skill and techniques, Tori's capabilities includes producing fist-channeled blasts of varying size and intensity, enhanced physical strength, jumping ability of extraordinary distances, even the generation of colossal power-based arms constructs. Nevertheless, as incredible his power may be Tori’s only flaw is that his power is TOO fierce for his body to contain alone. Tori are also one of the rare entities capable of numerous transformations, which trigger as his power levels escalate. Using both divine and demonic forces. * Spirits Author, Spirit of all things and god of the spirits making him capable of summoning or transforming or using the replica of any spirit that has ever existed, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Terminal Sword and Flash Sword, which sealed in frost and fire which is available to wielder if requested. The Terminal Sword, Flash Sword, and "Jager-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword and the "three''' lights" the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. These spirits a user a boost of there power to its full extent. Having an organic link with the spirit itself that was sealed inside of them. They can mount on to anything that the user is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. The power to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle. * '''Zodiac Empowerment Being able to have the power of your zodiac sign. This also includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. A user may draw their power from their own sign or a compilation of signs. If the latter is true, then one could combine their zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. Zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. * Astrology Astrology deals with the theorized "bond" that astronomical phenomena shares with human life. Astrologers have used this to foresee certain events in human life.A form of Angels called Devas (Not to be confused with Demons), which reside in heavenly bodies and govern over natural processes such as vegetation, and Evolution. As in the other two powers, users can draw ethereal power from their areas along with specific abilities such as Heliokinesis, and Menekinesis. This power can almost be seen as a type of Astrological Empowerment. With Mysticism, Alchemy, and Astrology practiced, the user will have All Three Parts of Universal Wisdom. Tori can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. He can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. They can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers using there power summoning them and controlling there energy. He can control the skies with heavenly influence, including all the aspects of the astrological, divine, elemental, mythical and cosmic powers, variations. Abilities * Flight Ability He learned how to fly at a young because he was frightened because he fell off a cliff, suddenly in a rage Tori had the destroyed the ground below him and came across that he could fly in the air. * Superior Adaptation In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. They can also analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. They may develop Extrasensory Perception when searching for something, Teleportation when trying to reach a faraway destination, Transformation when facing too many or powerful opponents, etc. Users can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunizes to their source, even rebuild themselves from scratch (or environmental materials/energies if fully destroyed), and are thus virtually indestructible. * Omnipotence Tori can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." Its one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. The bridge between our imagination and our reality, and the mirror in our world for what we create in our beliefs, that connects everything in our lives and our world. * Unlimited Skills He possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. He can use any existing power as well as those yet to be, as his complete power database includes all potential abilities. * Extrasensory Perception Acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. Can instantly learn whatever they wish. This applies to all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. Information can be either personal (memories, thoughts, etc.) or impersonal (academic knowledge, data, etc.). This ability can be used passively (as an instinctual reaction) or actively (by wanting to know specific information). * Regenerative Healing Factor Tori have the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Tori recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely, some can regrow missing limbs, and others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. * Reverse Blaster He can absorb any type of ranged energy attack that is sent from an object and a person. Once he swallows the energy attack or blast he can fire it back with double the power of the original attack. * Flare Step He can move at high speed to the point where it looks like he is only teleporting, by the moment an opponent almost lands a hit on him he can make a light speed jump or dash out of the way to avoid being greatly damaged. This skill can even be used in mid air to move repeatedly while staying from the ground. * Assimilation Tori can consume various objects or individuals of choice to gain new abilities and attributes. He is also able to increase their own physical and energy abilities by absorbing powerful individuals with notable power. Tori is able to freely drain any material, substance, or form of energy, integrating them in their own body and enabling them to replicate large particles of the capabilities, characteristics and become stronger in every aspect. He can steal powers from others, usually this is temporary and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but sometimes may be able to steal powers permanently. Tori has has incredible lung power and can suck in air with the power of a jet engine. This often allows the user to draw people and items towards them. Intelligence Tori have i''ntelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. One is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevate the thinking of humanity to new levels. Transformations * '''Discord God Mode' His power is 100 times greater in his Discord God Mode than in his regular form yet when an affinity occurs his power in his base form can reach up to that potential. Once he is that state he loses his sense of humanity and continues to retain his thought process. All of his power is increased drastically non-stop until he loses his form, allowing him to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries. The hue in his eye changes color by emotion frequently. This ability are able to go into a legendary state, putting themselves in a class of their own. Legendary forms deliver a wide variety of Absolute Conditions as well as unspeakable power. He is able to posses an unlimited supply of any essential. Tori is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Tori is able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. Tori also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. He has body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, and changes in temperature. He also gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. He is capable of hardening their skin, increasing their defensive and/or offensive capabilities. * Maroon Havoc God Mode He can channel violent rage through their body and soul to gain a new form empowered by their anger. The corruption usually manifests as burning the body/appearance of the user and grants improved versions of the users original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect the users wrath, He is invariably driven incurably enraged, although they may be able to control themselves enough to pass as normal, but given enough time the user may regain full control. The users source of power may be their own rage and/or the rage surrounding them, possibly including vast areas, including the whole world. He can generate multiple attacks repeatedly/numerous times and the enemy has no way of defending against the attacks, from any direction. He can apply such force to their bare feet that they can use them as cutting weapons. He can channel the power of their rage while maintaining absolute control. He is '''able to attack in full rage while retaining control and are able to attack with the relentless strength of a madman, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. * '''Violent Origin God Mode A divine level of power, reaching a level of transcendence beyond their physical form to gain a connection with the ethereal world. The power to achieve massive levels of life energy. He '''has massive or near unlimited amount of life-force/energy. He is able to utilize Energy Manipulation with their physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of their bodies or use the energy for defensive purposes. Tori is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state.Tori's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The number of spirits sharing Tori's body can differ under various circumstances. The spirits take up residence in the Tori's sub-conscious mind. He gets extra physical strength, mental protection, magical powers, more energy, etc. His spirits will gladly aid the Tori while others might seek to take complete control of his body. * '''Genesis Radiant Twilight Combination God Mode The power to suppress/negate emotions in oneself or possess none at all. He has the ability that can suppress or negate emotions in themselves or do not possess emotions at all, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. He is simply unable to feel emotions of any kind. He can power up the abilities of themselves or others' so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Tori cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts Tori's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. He possesses powers so great they can affect entire universes. He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. Imagination Termination God Mode He can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so Tori is wise, choosing carefully which one to use. Tori can create, shape and manipulate the energy that is created/generated by the emotions of every all living things in existence by capable of feeling them. He is able to increase, decrease or change it, manifest the emotional energy to physical level. He is able to control his own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. He uses physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force. Tori g'enerate pure life energy. He can' generate life-force/life energy, since this is initially simple generation, Tori can begin controlling the life-force their body secretes. * First Absolution He wields a new continuum of power removing his power suppressants. Limiters are placed onto the body and abilities in order to prevent Tori from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, the Tori can gain access to this full potential. Restraints can range from taking off heavy weights worn on the body to the forcefully disabling the body's subconscious of holding back. He is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in himself or in others, able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. He can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various extends. Beginners can create, control and mimic technology via magic. Advanced users can infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility. True masters can fuse magic and technology entirely, retaining all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. * Second Absolution In this second phase Tori is able to grow one's limbs independently of one's own body. He can merge separate powers into a single whole and combine/merge powers to create combos or even to create a new force. He can compress his own powers into their own body or weapon, rather than letting it flow freely and spread out. This concentrates all the power into a more focused point, greatly amplifying all their attributes and utilization efficiency. He greatly increases power, giving him an increase in strength, speed, and skills, gain new abilities and have the previous ones strengthened to a higher echelon of power. He is able to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. He can sense, generate and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. * Third Absolution ''' The third phase is the most dangerous and outrageous of all. He possesses great skill and power. Tori is highly resistant to or can tolerate elements and elemental forces, being able to survive direct and indirect elemental attacks/effects. He has control over distinct elements that a dragon may have. Tori can use the draconian elemental styles to control the natural elements and utilize their draconian elemental abilities into a variety of offensive and defensive styles. He is able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. He will be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. * '''Mantra Mode He unleashes hidden power and starts to glow with a radiant rainbow color matching the color of his hair, when he is already transformed it becomes negative. This technique boosts all of his offenses such as strength, force in energy and elemental attacks and speed but at the cost of great body damage. He can only use this form for a short period of time, since the power of his ancestors is overwhelming. He can generate aura of wrath that can amplify/induce anger on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. He possess multiple arms and sometimes multiple faces. The users of this form possesses great power and strength. Tori is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the Tori to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. Fighting Style Tori's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first strike. He can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. They can also analyze and understand any object, person or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He can make a target their equal by bringing that person to their level or by rising to their level. Tori can make an even match against anyone. Tori can also grant people without powers the abilities necessary to be on an equal level. Trivia * The meaning of Tori is bird. It is also of English origin, where its meaning is victorious. Category:Male Characters Category:God Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters